


Before I leave

by Tetralea



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: You can spend 4 months with Sebastian Stan because of a project, but now it come to and end and you should have to go back to Europe, which none of you really wants.





	Before I leave

You were sitting on the kitchen counter, right at the edge, next to the window. Your eyes were tracing on the street in front of you. It was at least 2 am but it didn’t matter. You will be jet lag tomorrow anyways. You were breathing even, just staring at the dark street with the oranges lights. There were a few people and some cars, but in general everything was calm. Calm. As calm as New York could be. You sighed and let your head fall between your shoulders. You really didn’t wanted to leave. That’s why you were siting here, wanting to remember as much as it was possible. You spent four fast, exciting months here in a project and now it was time to go. You shook your head and glared at the closed door at the other side of the kitchen before turning back to the street. You didn’t know how to say goodbye. Not now, not to him. 

You had no idea how much time passed, when your could hear the closed door open and quiet footsteps getting closer and closer to you. 

‘Are you alright?’ You heard the sleepy yet worried voice in front of you. 

‘Yeah. It’s… I can’t sleep.’ You shrugged your shoulder slowly before turning your head to look at Sebastian. You gave yourself a minute to take in the site of his. The messy hair, the kind smile and the worried, sleepy eyes. ‘I can’t leave.’ You sighed. 

He didn’t said anything just quietly looked at you, the blue eyes lazily took in your figure. You were wearing some, warm, knitted stockings which ended above your knee, and one of his black shirts, which was way too big for you. Your hair fall over your shoulders softly and your eyes had an unusual glow, as it reflected the lights of the street. 

‘I can’t sleep either. It already feels lonely.’ He admitted carefully placing his hand on your knees, where they were covered with the soft material. ‘I got used to you living here, always being around.’ He smiled softly at you, making you smile too. Your hands went to his chest, and you opened your knees a little, letting him step closer, until his hips touched the edge of the cupboard. 

Your hands stopped on his shoulders, and you were still staring into his eyes, which were full with emotions now. They were the reflection of yours full with doubt and uncertainty. 

You could feel two warm hands sliding onto your hips, and pulling you closer to the edge of the counter. Closer, but never close enough to be pressed against him. The brown locks were between your fingers, the blue eyes were from mere inches from your face, and now one of the warm hands were on the small of your back while the other one was cuping your face. 

You still could hear the noise coming from the street, you still could see the orange light painting the room, making him even more beautiful. The blue eyes were dilated, looking more black now than blue, pulling you in fully. His scent filled your nose and your subconscious, and the warmth radiating from his body made you scotch closer to him, your breasts lightly touching is chest. 

Your eyes got closed and your fingers in your hair got curled around the soft curls when his warm lips touched yours. You sighed and parted yours, letting him kiss you, tasting your lips slowly. His kiss was gentle and sweet but confident. You never got the idea fighting for the dominance. No. You melted into his lips as the warm feeling filled your veins, as his hands pulled you closer being fully pressed against his chest. It was only a tender bite on your bottom lip before his tongue slid into your mouth.You moaned quietly as the kiss got deeper and deeper, filling your senses, making your hands travel on his body. Through the brown hair, down on his chest, running your fingers through his abs, tracing it down on his hips and slide it under his shirt on his back. His body was solid against your palms and his lips were soft on yours.

‘I can’t sleep alone, Seb. Not today.’ You mumbled against his lips when you broke apart for a couple of seconds, him still brushing his lips against yours. 

‘Me neither.’ He whispered before kissing you again slowly. ‘Sleep with me.’ He said fast, eyes opening and looking into yours. 

You nod.

You pulled him onto a deep passionate kiss, consuming his lips, biting on them, sucking them between your teeth, making him moan, and tighten his grip on your hips. 

‘I don’t mind if we won’t sleep not a minute.’ Sebastian growled, while sliding his hands under your tights, lifting you from the counter. ‘But I’m gonna be happy too if you will fall asleep and I can hold you.’ He added while walked with you in his room, kneeling on the soft mattress, placing you gently on the velvet sheets.

He stayed between your tights laying on top of you, kissing your lips hungrily. 

‘Let’s try the first, and then maybe the second one will happen too.’ You breathed, arching your back when the hot lips found your neck and kissed it, using his teeth and tongue, making you shiver. ‘Sebastian!’ You growled pulling his hair a little, pressing your body entirely to his. 

From that second the time didn’t matter. His lips were everywhere causing you shudder and moan. His hands were worshiping every inch of your body causing you pull on his hair and leave long marks on his back. Your hands were on his body every second, feeling the warm skin getting hotter and hotter with every movement. When his head dipped between your legs you let out a cry and he had to hold your body down, not to buck you hips against his mouth. It felt like pure need and pleasure in your veins. In minutes he was inside of you, hurried, shaking but so, tender. Sebastian’s head was resting on your shoulder, his hot breath burning your skin, while you held him close burying your face in the cork of his neck. His thrusts were deep and slow, making you crave for more, making you cry out his name again and again. He was making slow love to you first, before he lost it too, and lift himself on his palms, pulling your legs on his shoulders. Now he was in you fast and deep, sliding into you just in the right angle, making you cry out and curse. He brought you to your orgasm in minutes, chasing his desperately. You didn’t have much time and he knew it, taking you again and again with all his longing, all his restrained need during the four months. 

It was already in the morning when you stopped, when you fall asleep on him after your last orgasm. He held you close breathing in your scent, remembering every curve and edge of your body. The way you breath even when you sleep. The way your eyelashes resting on each other. He never really noticed how black and long they are, how beautifully they fit to your face. He fall asleep after a while, after he gently rolled you down onto the mattress, covering the two of you with blankets and pulling you close by your hips. 

The morning, you were afraid of so much never came. You woke up to your alarm, immediately noticing the mail from the airplane company saying your flight get delayed. You didn’t mind. Your phone slipped out of your hands giving space for Sebastian’s long fingers. Your lips curled upwards and you turned facing him. 

‘I’m staying two more days, Seb. My flight is canceled.’ You whisper sleepy crawling as close to the warm body as you could. 

‘Good. I’ll order pizza, because we won’t have time or energy making any food, you can bet on that.’ He laughed softly before immediately drifting back into sleep burying his nose into your hair, resting his arm on your back and hip. You laughed a bit before touching your lips to his gently, whispering the words on them.

‘I hope, because we have already wasted a lot of time.’ You smiled nestling yourself against the wide, warm chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? :)


End file.
